deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario VS Renamon
Lucario VS Renamon is the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Lucario from the Pokémon series and Renamon from the Digimon series in a battle between two anthropomorphic canine monsters. Renamon was voiced by Marissa Lenti. Description The fast and the furriest! With the ultimate battle of the fox and the hound underway, which lone warrior has the inner strength to win a duel to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Lucario (*Cues: Trainer Battle (X/Y) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Boomstick: Pokémon are known for showing off crazy skills in battle, but not many can match the martial arts prowess of a Lucario. Wiz: The Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon well known for it's fondness of combat. Standing at an average height of three feet and eleven inches, Lucario are usually found training high atop mountains, honing their fighting skills on a daily basis. Compared to other Pokémon, Lucario are very well-rounded offensive fighters, with high attack, great speed, and moderate defensive stats. Boomstick: Even though they tend to keep away from people, Lucario are actually extremely loyal to close friends and family. Some are so devoted to trainers, they even figured out how to talk with their minds. Lucario: Why did you abandon the queen? Ash Ketchum: Telepathy... Boomstick: Wait, wouldn't it have to be a Psychic-type to do that? Wiz: No, it just has to star in its own movie. Boomstick: (*laughs*) Well, who wouldn't wanna see a movie staring one of these guys? Lucario is awesome looking! Especially those big spikes there. Perfect for a killer backhand. (*Cues: Battle! Wild Pokemon Remix (Diamond / Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Wiz: I suppose that may improve a Metal Claw attack, one of the many techniques in Lucario's intimidating arsenal. Boomstick: My favorite is Bone Rush. It doesn't just sound cool, it's when Lucario literally creates bone shaped laser weapons out of thin air, and then beats people down with them. Wiz: Impressive, yes, though the wild Lucario's most impressive physical move is Close Combat, a full out offensive blitz at the expense of defense. Boomstick: And Lucario can use Dragon Pulse, AKA it can shoot a giant energy beam from it's mouth. It's like he's throwing up lasers. Renamon (*Cues: Digimon Digital Monsters - Main Theme Instrumental) Wiz: On the other side of reality, an alternate universe exists. A digital world full of wonders and monsters. And of the Digimon which inhabit that world, few are as respected as the mighty Renamon. (*Cues: EVO - Digimon Tamers Battle Revolution*) Boomstick: Renamon are Rookie Digimon, which basically means they're like digi-teenagers. So that explains why they're always so moody! Wiz: Compared to other rookie-level Digimon, Renamon possesses exceptional speed and attack stats, at the expense of fairly low defense. Renamon's appearance resembles that of a Japanese Yōkai called the Kitsune, a fox spirit. These spirits are often described as being very mischievous. Which is ironic, given that the typical Renamon is very stoic and earnest. Boomstick: Plus, some of them really don't care for humanity, and just think of them as a tool for their own evolution. Wiz: Digivolution. Boomstick: Whatever. Still, Renamon are super smart, and always keep their cool. In fact, it may be too cool. I don't like the look in its eyes, Wiz. Like it thinks it's better than me. Wiz: It is better than you, Boomstick. Not only is Renamon rational and composed, it always shows exceptional prowess in battle, mainly relying on hand to hand combat. Boomstick: More like paw to paw combat! Ah-ha. (*Cues: Butterfly - Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution*) Boomstick: Its got a wicked roundhouse kick, among several other dangerous martial arts skills. It can use its amazing speed to surprise attack its enemies with its Swift Strike. Then there's the Super Chop, which is an even swifter Swift Strike. Wiz: There's also Rapid Kick, and Spin Kick. Hmm, Digimon may be effective fighters, but their attack names could sure use a little work. Boomstick: Aw, don't worry, we're getting to the good ones. Renamon can enhance its attacks with an internal energy that makes ghost fire! Wiz: This is likely Renamon embracing its Yōkai inspiration, as it's similar to the folklore of a magical light emitted by Kitsune tails which lead wanderers astray. Boomstick: Okay, but this one is used to destroy people. When a Renamon comes at you with a burning foot, it's using Power Paw, it's strongest physical move. Some Renamon can even create ghost clones of themselves for additional strikes. Wiz: But Renamon isn't just kicks and punches. Its signature attack is called Diamond Storm, which summons a furious gust of wind and a terrifying amount of razor sharp- Boomstick: Diamonds? Wiz: No, leaves. Boomstick: Wha? The one time they try a creative name and it totally doesn't make any sense. Who comes up with this shit? Wiz: It would certainly make more sense to use diamonds, the hardest naturally occurring substance in the world. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Why would you just throw away diamonds? If I were Renamon, I'd just scoop those puppies up to make bank. Do you know how many Bigfoot traps I could buy with that kind of money? I would definitely have caught that guy by now. Wiz: Is that what those things are all around the lab? Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Results (Cues Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Boomstick: Well, this version of The Fox and The Hound ended up with a not so happy ending. Wiz: Not without an extremely close battle though. Lucario held a lot of advantages throughout the fight, but so did Renamon. While both combatants could move faster than eyesight, Renamon did so far more consistently, whereas Lucario could only reach those speeds in short bursts. Boomstick: No big deal though, Lucario wasn't totally outpaced. So his Aura let him sense and predict Renamon's moves to make up for the lower speed. Wiz: Especially since Lucario's much wider arsenal helped it adapt as the fight went on. Unlike Renamon's limited options. Boomstick: And while their durability was pretty similar, Lucario was the only one with self healing and stat boosting abilities. But most of all, Lucario was way more powerful. Wiz: Lucario broke these metal claws with a Bone Rush attack. They were likely made of construction grade steel, which means in order to fracture it, Lucario must have hit with a force of 56,000 pounds per square inch. Comparing this to Renamon's 6,000 psi for breaking an ice wall paints a very clear difference. Boomstick: And as a glass cannon, it's unlikely that Renamon could've dragged the fight out until Lucario became overexerted. Wiz: Ultimately, it was a well matched battle, but Lucario's superior strength and arsenal gave a much needed edge. Boomstick: Renamon got Lucari-owned. Wiz: The winner is Lucario. Trivia * This is the first Death Battle since Mega Man VS Astro Boy to be animated by Aquila Harukaze. * This battle may be to commemorate "Pokémon the Movie 20: I Choose You!", which also features a trainer with a Lucario, set to release on the 15th of July. ** This may also be to commemorate Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon which comes out later in November. * This is the 2nd episode in Death Battle to feature a fight between Pokémon & Digimon. ** This is also the 37th rivalry themed episode in the series. ** This is also the 4th anime themed episode in the series. ** This is also the 13th episode showing a Male Combatant fighting a Female Combatant. ** This is the 3rd fight to have been a One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle. * According to the commentary Renamon's death was going to be much more gruesome with Lucario using Bone Rush to take out her top jaw, then her bottom jaw, before finally killing her by shoving the bone down her throat. It's implied the reason this was cut was to avoid the sexual puns likely to come out of it. Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Fights Animated by Aquila